


Poor Broken Keith

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Defiled Forever Angst, Healing Love, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Melodrama, Suicide Attempt, The Power Of Love, post-rape trauma, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Keith is a pretty woobie who suffers so much, can Shiro save him?





	Poor Broken Keith

"Now, my little half-Galra pretty boy, you will be mine," said the evil alien. Shiro was tied to a chair, forced to watch as pretty, slender Keith was raped violently, screaming and wailing in pain before he was left bleeding and naked on the floor.

"I failed him. I failed to protect him," Shiro lamented as Keith spent the rest of the evening shell-shocked and hiding his nakedness under a blanket. When Keith finally came out of his shell-shock, he began to scream, leaping into a freezing cold river as he tried to scrub himself clean of his defilement.

"KEITH, NO, YOU'LL DIE!" Shiro cried as he leapt into the river.

"I'm not pure anymore! Just let me die!" Keith wailed.

"No! I love you!" Keith froze, his pretty eyes widening, and he began to collapse. Shiro caught him and wrapped him in the blanket, carrying him bridal-style back to the castle, and Keith sobbed prettily in his arms.

"Oh, Shiro, I thought you could never love a defiled victim like me!"

"Keith, I will love you forever," Shiro promised. Then they kissed.


End file.
